


Checkmate

by Hella_Meyers



Series: All The Right Moves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, First Time, M/M, Mates, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: Derek follows Stiles home from a date. He climbs in through Stiles' window and...





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting! Be gentle ;)
> 
> So, a few things before we get into it. This takes place after Stiles comes back from FBI training in DC. 
> 
> Slight cannon divergence as well. 
> 
> Derek's triskelion is not a tattoo but a mark from birth, being born into a pack. All born into the Hale pack have one. 
> 
> And Derek is still an Alpha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A blue Honda Civic pulled up outside the Stilinski residence. The two occupants sat quietly for a moment. The passenger tried not to fidget or spout random facts to fill the deafening silence. It appeared that neither of them knew what to say or who should talk. It was kind of exactly how the entire date went. Agonizingly slow, quiet, and awkward. Not even an endearing, playful awkward. Just plain awkward. 

“So…” the driver started. “Message me later?”

“Sure.” Stiles lied enthusiastically.

The blond man behind the wheel, surprisingly leaned in and kissed Stiles quickly on the mouth. He honestly wasn't sure the date went well enough for that kind of thing to transpire. Caught off guard, he floundered to wrap his mind around an appropriate exit.

“Well, gotta go. Morning comes early.” The anxious man blurted out. He cringed as he turned toward the door. He wasn't even sure what that was supposed to mean.

They said their goodbyes and thankfully Stiles was out of there and walking to his father's house with a sigh of relief. He couldn't remember why he agreed to the date in the first place, blondes weren't really his type. Tall, dark, and handsome with light eyes, muscles, and a 5 o’clock shadow. That was his type and Honda guy was far from it. But they can't all be Derek Hale. There was only one of those and, honestly, that was probably for the best, in many ways. And there it was, the reason he agreed to a date with someone outside of his usual type.

Letting out a defeated huff, Stiles kicked off his shoes, onto the mud mat in the entryway, and locked the door before resigning himself to his room. It was still early. He figured he would play some video games before going to sleep.

Stiles flicked on the light in his room. Just as he turned to walk in, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of a man sitting on the windowsill of his open window. The man grinned slightly at the reaction, pleased with himself, no doubt.

“Sweet baby Jesus… Derek, what the fuck? I thought you were done with the whole stealth breaking in through the window crap.” Stiles yelled. His heart still pounding viciously.

The werewolf raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows in the form of a response. It either meant ‘obviously not’ or it was an invitation to punch him in the face, which Stiles would gladly accept. 

“Are you going to tell me why you're here or just flex your eyebrows at me?”

Stiles stood in the middle of the room, right in front of the alpha. He tried to stand his ground and not allow the man to toy with his emotions anymore. He was putting his foot down, and setting boundaries. Derek can't just waltz back into his life and expect all of Stiles’ attention with no benefits. Stiles deserved better. He potentially knew that now.

“I saw you had a date.” Derek finally spoke.

“Yea, what's it to you?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

Red eyes flashed at him momentarily, and a scowl to end all scowls graced his lips. 

“Nothing. You deserve to be happy.” Derek blinked, green eyes glittering as if he were holding back tears. He pushed himself up to standing, bridging the gap between them. “You deserve nice things. Deserve to be appreciated.”

Stiles softened at Derek's words. He never heard the older man speak that way, so directly. It was so refreshing and distracting that he didn't see it coming. He didn't see the approach until Derek was on him, kissing him. Stiles sighed into the kiss. It almost didn't feel real. But with the subtle scratch of scruff against his face, the wet slide of lips, the delicious clashing of tongues, it was hard to categorize as just a vivid dream. 

His hands were in Derek's short dark hair and he was overwhelmed by the smell of Derek. The most mouth watering blend of cedar, musk, and something sweet, with a little bit of sweat and tea tree oil. Kissing Derek Hale was a sexy attack on the senses.

He felt the werewolf’s strong hands pressed into his back as their tongues made sweet love to each other. The able hands shifted to Stiles’ hips and felt himself being pushed away. 

“You deserve to be happy. And I wish you could find it with me. But as long as you're happy.” Derek admitted. 

Stiles reacted quickly, grabbing Derek's wrist as he turned to the window. “Don't you dare.” Stiles snapped.

Derek spun around quickly, shock plastered on his face, in the form of one thick eyebrow arching upward dramatically. 

“Happy? Did you miss the part where, like, 3 years worth of dreams just came true? You're not going anywhere until you talk to me. You don't just kiss and run. That's rude.”

Derek gazed at him softly and Stiles fought the blush working toward his cheeks.

“Three years?” Derek ruminated.

Stiles nodded mutely.

A staggering silence passed between them as neither of them appeared to breathe. They only stared at each other. Derek probably reading the truth in Stiles words, and smelling the emotions. Stiles ran an internal scan just to check; fear, attraction, uncertainty, and something else just on the tip of his tongue.

Derek let out a resigned huff and the room felt fractionally lighter, as he squared his shoulders. “Three years sounds about right. You were young. Too Young. You still had a lot of ground to cover. Hearts to break, lessons to learn, Rites of Passage... I waited.”

Young man exhaled loudly as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. Did Derek Hale feel the same the entire time?

The alpha continued speaking as if the sheer word count pained him. “Time went on. You were obsessed with Lydia. I thought you couldn't stand me. I left because I just... couldn't stay. It hurt too much. I traveled around aimlessly, reacting purely on instinct. Until you found me, rescued me from that Manhunt. Older, wiser, sexier…”

Stiles smirked and flushed bright red to the tips of his ears. He shuffled in place as Derek continued.

“I realized how much I missed. You grew up and became this brave, amazingly intelligent man and I missed it by running away.”

Stiles sighed deeply, blinking back tears. “I was always amazingly intelligent.” He joked to ease the tension. 

Derek allowed a small smile to form on his perfect mouth. 

“This whole time though? This whole time you felt the same? You never gave an indication. Any hint at your true feelings.”

“I thought I did.” Derek croaked. “I'm sorry. There were times I wondered. Smelled arousal on you, but wasn't sure if that was just teen hormones or if it ran deeper. I guess... I really didn't think I deserved you.”

“Shut up, Hale. You've had a hard enough life. Stop punishing yourself and let yourself be happy. Don't be such a Sourwolf.”

Derek rolls his eyes playfully. 

The two men stood there, contentedly staring at each other. Derek wondered when exactly Stiles chest, arms, and shoulders became so defined and mouthwatering. He reached out and combed a strong hand through Stiles’ brown hair, tracing one wave that curved past his ear. He liked the length, felt it suited him. His chest warmed with affection as he looked into those big, curious, chocolate eyes.

“Mieczysław Stilinski, I love you.”

Stiles smiled so big he felt his face might crack. He grabbed the wolf’s wandering hand and pulled him closer.

“I would never have let you utter that damned name if I didn't love you too, you big jerk.”

Derek happily shut him up with his mouth. Years of pining resolved with the intensity of this kiss. They easily wrapped around each other and the appropriate puzzle pieces slotted into place. Derek's hands in Stiles’ newly lush hair, guiding the movement of their mouths. The younger man ventured a little lower as he suckled Derek's bottom lip. Slender hands finally made contact with the stuff of teenage fantasies; Derek’s pert ass. 

The alpha pulled back to breathe for a beat and appreciate Stiles’ hands on him. Diving back into each other's lips, Stiles discovered other territories as he gripped Derek's hip. To really drive home the direction he was hoping to go, Stiles snaked a hand between their bodies and firmly grasped Derek's hard cock.

Derek broke away from the probing hands, and warm mouth with a wet, popping noise. Stepping back far enough from Stiles’ grabby hands. 

“What? What did I do?” Stiles quickly took the blame.

Derek shook his head. “No.” He panted. “Not you. Something else I have to say.”

“Is it something that can wait…?” Stiles moved his hand toward Derek’s groin again and the werewolf backed out of his reach.

“I'm serious, Stiles.” Derek took a deep breath and continued. “I didn't just… have a crush on you. There's no easy way to say this. Uhh… you’re my mate.”

The air felt heavy as Stiles digested this. He understood this was a big deal, but perhaps not being a werewolf, he couldn't truly appreciate the magnitude. He imagined it was something along the lines of soulmates. Perhaps wolves did mate for life. 

“So, I- your… How do you know I'm your mate? Is it a scent thing? It's probably a scent thing, right?” Stiles stumbled over his words. 

Derek nodded. “Scent is part of it. The physical attraction of all the senses, meant to bring us closer to each other. I know about mates because my parents were mates. And the thing is, you can live your whole life without them... if you don't consummate.”

“So... “Stiles looked away as he mentally connected the dots. “Having sex strengthens the bond and makes it unbreakable? Is that it?”

Derek sighed heavily. “Exactly. It completes the mating process. And I don't want to push you into anything…”

The werewolf trailed off as Stiles grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. He eyed the expanse of pale, firm, muscled flesh hungrily. The younger man was definitely working out. Derek growled his arousal. 

“Is this answer enough for you?” Stiles taunted, popping the button of his jeans and unzipping the fly.

“Stiles…” Derek moaned. 

The young man shoved the dark denim down his legs, revealing black boxer briefs. Derek instinctively licked his lips. The boy he fell in love with had become a man and a steaming hot one at that. 

Accepting the invitation, Derek rushed forward snatching Stiles under the butt, and lifting him up. Stiles reflexively lifted his legs, his jeans falling to the floor as he locked his ankles around Derek's hips. Their lips met briefly as Derek guided them to the bed, and pressed him into the soft surface, his weight bearing down on his lover. He corrected this by propping himself up on his forearms. Their mouths latched together again feverishly, grasping for dominance. Derek set back on his haunches, pulling his henley over his head. Stiles met him there, caressing the scandalous indent of his hip bones, gliding up over the ridges of his washboard abs, and coming to rest over his right pec. They locked eyes, and Stiles smirked as he squeezed the nipple between his fingers and gently tugged it. Derek's eyes flashed red and a low growl escaped from his chest. He shoved Stiles back onto the bed, and pushed his legs back to the mattress, bent at the knees.

“Is this how you want it?” Derek purred.

“Yes, please.” Stiles lit up with glee at this fantasy come true. It was like something out of a dream. He quickly counted his fingers as Derek kissed his way up Stiles’ torso.

“I saw that.” Derek teased. “I'm real, Stiles.” The werewolf punctuated the statement with the glorious friction of two, hard, clothed cocks pressed together. “Doesn't this feel real?”

Stiles moaned. His eyes closed and head flung back, riding the wave of sensations Derek was hurling at him. The wolf seized the moment of bared throat to kiss and nuzzle the stretch of his lover's neck as they rutted against each other.

“I suddenly realized we are wearing far too many clothes.” Stiles panted.

Derek wrenched Stiles wrists so his hands lay above his head. “Stay!” The alpha barked his orders.

He took his time, crouching over Stiles prone body. His hands caressed the length of his arms, and down to his shoulders, before stopping. Leaning in, he licked from clavicle to chin in one long sweep. Stiles whimpered underneath him. Hands still firmly above his head as instructed. 

Derek rained kisses down Stiles’ torso from shoulder, to chest, to belly button while his hands teased his sides. He knew that his mate was gagging for it by the little noises and sweet shivers. The alpha lapped up the lightly haired happy trail as his fingertips skirted the hem of Stiles’ briefs.

“Derek, please.” Stiles pleaded. 

“Beg me and I'll make you wait longer. We've waited years, surely a few minutes isn't going to kill you.”

“It might.” Stiles squeaked. “Somebody must have died of blue balls, at least once. 

“Keep talking and I'll just stay right here.” Derek taunted him as his face hovered over Stiles’ crotch. “I'm stronger than you, so I can keep you here.”

Derek noted that Stiles kept his wrists crossed just where he left them, with a sense of pride. He pressed an affectionate little kiss just below his mate's belly button before slowly peeling the boxer briefs fabric downward. Stiles lifted his hips, helping Derek finally rid him of the material. 

The alpha gazed down at him, the full naked length of his body. His eyes gone red with passion. He slid his hands softly down Stiles thighs, feeling the body beneath him quiver with joy. He wrapped his hand around the younger man's hard cock. His eyes flicked up at Stiles as he leaned in to take him into his mouth. 

Stiles moaned so loud, he felt he may have broken the sound barrier. He was beside himself with pleasure. This was all finally happening. The wolf that stalked his wet dreams, currently wetting his cock. And he was fucking good at it. Everything was good, every touch, every lick or kiss. He thought he would explode from pleasure until he actually did. Before he had time to fully register, Stiles was coming down Derek's eager throat. 

“Oh Derek!” He yelled. “Ah, I didn't want to do that.”

Derek smirked up at him, between his legs, licking his lips. “I did.”

Stiles watched lasciviously as Derek sat up on his knees and started to unbutton his jeans, never breaking eye contact with his mate. 

“Wait.” Stiles said, still catching his breath. “Let me.”

Without giving a verbal answer, Derek twitched his eyebrows and seemed to wait as Stiles pried himself off the mattress to meet him. As Stiles looked up at his Alpha from his seated position, Derek leaned down claiming his mouth. Stiles wasted little time, set on multitasking; undoing Derek's fly as he was taken to new heights with a simple kiss. He wasn't sure if it would always be like this with Derek. Part of him hoped it would, the other reminded him that it didn't always have to be steamy to be special. 

Derek pulled his mouth away as Stiles began tugging the jeans from his hips. He moved off the bed and stood on the side. They shared a laugh as he finally toed off his shoes, that he forgot in the heat of the moment. Then he pulled his jeans down and slipped them off his feet. He stood in front of Stiles, who eagerly sat up to greet him. 

Stiles gazed up at Derek's still red eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. Slowly, he lowered the last slip of fabric keeping him from fully enjoying all of Derek's body. He gasped as the uncut dick sprang forward happily among a nest of dark hair. It shouldn't have surprised him that Derek was uncircumcised. He couldn't imagine werewolves would be at all interested in “taming” their young in that way. 

Stiles bit his lip unconsciously as he gripped Derek's long, thick cock in his hand. His eyes delighted at the movement of foreskin as he stroked his mate. There was no doubt this would become a fascination of his for quite some time. 

Oddly, Stiles barely noticed Derek's mewls of pleasure until he gazed up at him. His alpha eyes closed and his teeth started to elongate with his lips parted.

“God, everything about you is beautiful. It's almost unfair.” Stiles gushed. 

Derek's red eyes met his. “You need to look in the mirror more often.” 

Before Stiles could respond, he was pushed back onto the bed and mounted again. Derek attacked his mouth, minus fangs. Stiles hands naturally found there way to knead Derek's ass.

“I want to be inside you.” Derek growled. 

Derek's eyes followed Stiles hand as he grabbed a plastic tube sitting in plain sight on his nightstand, next to a box of tissues. He chuckled hoarsely.

“I'm single. It happens.”

Derek paused, grabbing the lube from Stiles. “Not anymore you're not.”

“Now the lube will stay out because I'm getting regularly fucked, not spanking the monkey.”

Derek had Stiles pelvis propped up with a pillow and thighs splayed before Stiles could blink. It appeared the Alpha was done with games. Derek disappeared between Stiles legs and felt a strong, wet tongue on his hole. He never thought this was something he would enjoy, but this is Derek after all. Of course he would enjoy everything the man would do to him. 

His scandalous tongue was replaced by a tentative finger. Careful circling around the hole before slowly delving in. When Stiles hazarded a glance down between his legs, he saw Derek's green eyes flash up at him, heavy lidded with want as he bit his bottom lip. Meeting no resistance with one finger, he slowly worked in a second. His eyes never leaving Stiles, as his fingers worked determinedly inside of him. Derek tried to push a little further at each pass. With one decidedly strong shove, Stiles felt a electric jolt course through his whole body. 

When Stiles brain said, ‘Oh God, Derek. What was that? Do that again?’ What actually came out of his mouth was a string of noises in a shrinking moan. 

Derek smirked. “That good, huh?”

“Derek, please…” Stiles panted, his eyes suddenly watering. “Please, right now.”

The Alpha paused for a moment, his fingers still embedded in the younger man. “Are you sure you want to do this? There's no reversing this. No way out.” Derek reasoned.

Stiles gazed down between his legs at the gorgeous face of Derek Hale. His perfect eyebrows knit together with concern.

“I want you.” Stiles admitted with a reassuring smile. He reached down and pulled at the strong chin of his favorite face, making him maneuver awkwardly to meet Stiles face to face.  
“Isn't the mates thing a two way street?”

Derek nodded. 

“Ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when you were gone, you were always there. Even at your most sourwolf, I was still crazy about you, because I knew you did everything from here.” Stiles placed his hand on Derek's chest. “I don't want a way out. I want you.”

Stiles chanced a look up into those blue - green eyes and smiled. 

“Now, Mr. Hale, if you could please fuck me, I would be most appreciative.”

Derek grinned at the request. “As you wish.”

Their lips met briefly before Derek sat back. He pressed the back of Stiles’ thighs, spreading his legs wider. As he lined himself with Stiles, he watched to gauge his reaction. And with a gentle push forward, Derek began his descent. Stiles’ mouth dropped open and his eyes screwed shut as Derek’s head breached. Heat seared across his whole pelvis at the girth of the intrusion. The rest of his body seem to buzz with a slight tingle. He tried to feel all the little sensations to commit it all to memory. Even though he knew this was not the last time they would ever have sex, that old low self esteem tried to weasel its way back in.

Sensing this, Derek urged him. “Stiles, look at me.”

His mate slowly opened his eyes, breathing through the initial discomfort. 

“Is this your first time?”

Stiles nodded, biting his lip. “Not in general, but first for this.”

Derek steadily but slowly worked himself further inside. Taking a hold of Stiles’ hand, he continued. “So, I'm your first.” He smiled so wide that Stiles lost himself. It was the first time he ever saw Derek smile, really smile. He wasn't sure if it was him that made Derek happy, or the delicious grip of Stiles’ muscles surrounding the werewolf’s sensitive cock. But either way, he was responsible for that beautiful expression.

“And the last.” 

Stiles grunted as Derek fully seated inside him. Derek calmed for a moment meeting Stiles’ chocolate eyes. A satisfied smirk slid across his mouth. He gently began small movements in and out. Stiles groaned with pleasurable pain, but as he looked down at their entwined fingers, he saw the tell-tale black veins on Derek's forearm.

“Look at me.” Derek requested. 

A shiver coursed through Stiles’ entire body, like a tremor after an earthquake, as he looked into those Alpha red eyes. His mate was slowly thrusting into him, making him feel electric. They devolved into a chorus of panting, moaning, and growling on Derek's part.

“Oh God! Oh Derek! Harder, yes!” 

Stiles let out a string of exclamations as he felt his impending orgasm. He could feel it so keenly. Somehow he knew it would be better and stronger than anything he ever felt before. Setting his attention on his mate, Derek was almost in full beta shift. The eyes, the teeth, the claws all came out as he effortlessly thrust into Stiles.

On the precipice, Stiles yelled out. “I'm gonna come.”

Then he grabbed two handfuls of sculpted werewolf ass, and something amazing happened. Derek came out of his shift. Beautiful jade eyes met Stiles as his orgasm ripped through him. 

“Derek! Oh My God!”

Derek smiled lazily at him, sex drunk, as he continued. His hips rolling back and forth, once, twice, before succumbing to his own orgasm. His head thrown back and the most guttural growl bursting out of him. Followed by a deep, post-coital laugh as he sagged forward into Stiles. 

“What is so funny?”

Derek plopped to his side, arm draped over Stiles’ chest possessively. “Nothing. That's just the euphoria.” He replied, giving his partner a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Who knew sex with me would be euphoric.” Stiles mused. 

“I did.” Derek answered. “Mates don't have boring sex.”

“That is good to know.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. 

Derek pushed at Stiles shoulder, moving him onto his side. He quickly snuggled into the younger man's back. His nose drawing the outline of his jaw. His cheek rubbing roughly against Stiles neck and shoulder. Stiles enjoyed being scented by the man. 

“Are you back for good or are you going back to DC?” Derek asked. 

“I'm done with the program. I transferred to Sacramento for further training. I'll commute for now. Maybe find somewhere closer when I can.”

Derek traced small circles on Stiles chest with his thumb as they spoke. Stiles tried not to giggle when it tickled him because he didn't want it to stop. He wasn't sure the Alpha was even aware he was doing it. 

“Do they have offices closer?” 

“Smaller branch offices, yea. Why?”

Derek smiled into the back of Stiles neck. “I started rebuilding the house. Despite all of the crazy shit that’s happened, I still feel like this is home. I think Cora and I could use the stability right now.”

“How do you feel about rebuilding?” Stiles asked. He slipped his hands into Derek's, stopping him from absently drawing his ticklish circles.

“It's time. I thought of it for so long as a memorial when I was feeling guilty for their deaths. It was a memorial to my guilt. It was a tomb. My mom would want us to rebuild and make it our home again.”

Stiles brought Derek's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand, in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture. The werewolf sighed and pressed their bodies closer together. 

The newly consummated mates chatted for a long time. Curled into each other and discussing everything from the supernatural, to books, to anatomy. At some point during the night, they drifted peacefully to sleep. 

***

Stiles woke at the sound of a loud throat-clearing. He adjusted his eyes to the sunlight filtering into the room. His vision cleared enough to see his dad standing in the doorway, dressed in his uniform. His hand on the gun holstered at his hip. Derek had gone rigid beside him. Stiles glanced down and was glad one of them had the wherewithal to cover them with the blanket, probably Derek.

Stiles made a disgusted noise. “Consenting adult son.” He croaked. “Consensual sex. Adult.”

The sheriff harrumphed. He knew Stiles was right, even though he still saw him as a child. “Well, I don't have to like it. You know where I stand on this.” Sheriff Stilinski grunted. 

“Only child. Don't hurt him. I own guns and shovels.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow. “Have a good day, dad.”

“Derek.” The sheriff said as a warning. 

“Sheriff.” Derek replied. 

“You heard what he said.” The older man added as he reluctantly turned to walk down the stairs. 

Derek slumped back onto the bed with a relieved sigh. 

“It's fine.” Stiles placated him. He searched blindly behind himself for Derek's hand and pulled him back to his big spoon duties. The strong hand coming to rest on Stiles’ stomach. 

“How do you feel this morning?” Derek’s breath was warm on the back of Stiles’ neck as he moved to kiss his shoulder tenderly. 

“Tired.” Stiles replied. “A little sore, and itchy.” Stiles twitched his shoulders. “You?”

Derek pulled the young man in tighter to him. “Despite your father walking in… happy.”

Stiles felt a warmth grow in his chest. This wasn't exactly how his fantasy hookup with Derek had gone. This was much better and much more real. 

“Ah, sappy wolf. That's really sweet. I'm happy too.” Stiles wiggled his hips and Derek groaned at the friction. 

The Alpha pulled the blanket up for Stiles. “I was thinking if you're not too busy today, maybe we can do something.”

“Hmm, I don't start training until next week. I have time, especially for you. What do you have in mind?”

Derek set his lips against the shell of Stiles’ ear and whispered. “Our first official date. Burgers, curly fries, and milkshakes.”

“Oh, I'm getting hard. Four of my favorite things.” Stiles picked up Derek's hand, kissing it. “Hey, sugar dumpling, could you scratch my back for me?”

Derek extracted his hand from Stiles’ loving grasp. “Where?”

“Between my shoulder blades, it's the worst there.”

Derek learned back to complete his task and stopped, finding the reason that Stiles was itchy. He snorted out an unexpected laugh. 

“What?” Stiles snapped, fully awake and glaring at his mate. 

“You might want to check that in the mirror.” Derek forced out through stifled laughter.

“Did you mark me, Derek Hale?” 

Stiles arched an eyebrow accusingly.

“Go see for yourself.”

Stiles jumped out of the bed, exasperated. He didn't bother to throw on any clothes, as he walked to the bathroom. Derek sat up in bed impatiently, his body thrumming with excitement. He was trying to anticipate Stiles’ reaction.

“What the shit?!” 

The Alpha bit his lip to steel his expression. But before he could wipe the smile from his face, Stiles appeared in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Derek tried not to let his eyes wander over the glorious naked body before him. The body he aimed to become very familiar with. 

“Would you like to explain the big, black triskelion on my back?” 

Derek couldn't help the beaming smile on his face. For him this was confirmation of something he'd felt for years and tried to shove aside. Evidence that he wasn't crazy. This beautifully awkward, sharply funny, handsome man was exactly who he thought he was. 

Stiles struggled to keep his expression stern at the sight of his partner's overwhelming joy.

“Welcome to the Pack… mate.” Derek teased. 

Stiles ran and jumped on the bed, tackling his mate onto the soft mattress. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave me some feedback. 
> 
> I wanted to make a small epilogue, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you're interested :)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
